Muggle at Hogwarts
by IcecreamChampagne411
Summary: Headmater Albus Dumbledore has been debating to have a muggle child come to Hogwarts as an exchange student. With many people telling him this is a highly bad idea, he goes through with it. How will everyone handle a muggle student in wizard classes? This is a big question, and all might fail, but with a few charms, they may be able to pull this off.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Muggle at Hogwarts

Author: Icecream Champagne

Rating: T

Summary: Headmater Albus Dumbledore has been debating to have a muggle child come to Hogwarts as an exchange student. With many people telling him this is a highly bad idea, he goes through with it. Who is the new child? How will everyone handle a muggle student in wizard classes? This is a big question, and all might fail, but with a few charms, they may be able to pull this off. Let's just hope Voldemort won't be visiting this semester...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or actors, or the books. It all came from the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling. I do however, own my OC.

A/N: This is the first chapter to probably, what will become a one shot. I've read all the books and seen the movies many times. And, I've wondered what it may be like if muggles tried to come to Hogwarts and learn wizardry and witch craft, when they can do none themselves. It would be quite boring for a muggle to be in a class and learn, but never be able to put these things to use. Well, enough said, here's my story and R&R! Virtual Hugs, Phoebe. 3

Chapter One

I woke up early this morning, and glance around my pitch-black room. My eyes quickly adjust to the dark room, and I scan the floor. I smile as my very messy room. There's a reason why my room is always messy, if there was ever a murderer or burglar coming into my room, they would trip on the mess on the ground. Their fall would wake me up, and I'd shoot them with my brother's Nerf gun. Then, hopefully they'd leave. If not, I'd kick their ass with my karate moves. Yes, I'm a professional black belt at the age of 14. I'm awesome.

I scratched my head and groaned. My eyes converted from my messy floor to my clock. 4:17 am. My eyes caught a glimpse at my finger nails. They were a good enough length, and painted purple, with black dots on the tips. My skin practically glowed against them. I have pale skin, and I'm fairly skinny for my height and age. I'm about 5'5, and I'm 119 pounds. My eyes are a shade of green, almost magical. They also had spots of brown in them, and blue. My hair _was _a nice shade of blonde, but I hated it. So, I dyed it pink. So, I'm a pink clown, but I love my hair. It's long, and a shade of pastel pink, not too vibrant.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I sit up and look across the floor. My eyes convert to m feet, and the end of my cookie monster sweat pants. I yawn, and stretch my back, making my navy blue tank top to rise up a bit. Then I sit there for a few minutes looking at the mess around me. Carefully, I decided to maneuver over to the door, not messing up my perfectly messy room. I fist pump and skip down stairs to the kitchen. My hand glides down the railing, and my nails make a small scratching noise against the polished wood. Altho the noise was fairly quiet, I had waken up my kitten. She meowed softly, and looked up at me. She was a very small orange tabby cat, whom I named Alice. Little Alice was all mine.

I reached down to pick her up as I made my way to the kitchen. She purred in my arms and nuzzled deeper in the small junction oposaint of my elbow. I stroked her silky fur, and set her down on the couch before getting some cereal. She looked at me and curled up in a small ball, drifting off. I giggled at her, and made my way towards the kitchen.

The cupboard was filled with bowls, some for soup, some cooking, and some for dips. I picked up a soup bowl and poured some frosted flakes while singing a song.

_"The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
Cause I wish you were here"_

I was just about to sit down and eat, when I heard the mail slot in the door clank. My brows furrowed as I peered at the door. Alice's ears perked up, and she pounced off the couch to walk over to the door. A sigh escaped my lips as I stood up and walked over to the door. There was a single letter on the ground, with green ink, and an old, tattered envelope. Curiosity took over me, as I picked the letter up, and opened it.

Alice purred, and rubbed her side against my ankle. I giggled and picked her up, stroking her fur, as I walked to the couch. My cereal was getting soggy, sitting in the milk. But I hardly noticed. I was paying attention to the letter. My anxious fingers opened it, and my eyes swept over the letter. It was addressed to me after all.

I quickly set Alice down and reread the letter. Bringing it closer to my face, I gasped. I dropped the letter in disbelief, and looked at Alice. She crawled onto my lap, and meowed softly. I scratched her back, and looked at the letter again. It had said I had been accepted into a private school in England, and I am supposed to be there for the next school year as an exchange student.

This was huge. My mom wasn't the richest person in the world, and I didn't go to the nicest school ever. And, from how fancy this letter is, I figured the school must be pretty fancy and top class. The one thing is my hair. People are pretty mean, and judgemental when they see me. Thinking I'm some freak of nature and I'm this emo girl who kills for someone to love.

Alice purred and licked my hand. I giggled and picked her up, walking to the bathroom, I picked up a brush and brushed through my tangled hair. Alice leaped down from my arms and sat down on the toilet seat, looking at me. I glanced down at her and smiled. I seriously thought she was human sometimes. Alice was so properly behaved, and was more of the perfect little sister instead of a cat.

_"I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly"_

I sang quietly again, and let my hair fall over my shoulders. Alice meowed again, and left the bathroom. I gave her a disapproving look, and started to brush my teeth.

_"I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist deep in thought because when  
I think of you I don't feel so alone"_

I finally finished, and I make my way towards the kitchen again. I hummed the rest of the song, and sat down at the kitchen table. Looking down at my soggy cereal, I yawned, and shoved it away.

"What a waste of frost flakes..." I mumbled, while standing up and walking over to the couch, where Alice is now curled up in a ball sleeping soundly. I pick up the letter and observe it a bit better. It seemed pretty clear. I was an exchange student going to some school in England called... Hogwarts.

Ohmigod, this school is called Hogwarts. I laughed and startled Alice. She glanced up at me, and I could see how startled she was in her eyes. I stroked her fur, and soon enough, she calmed down and went back to sleep.

I continued reading, then I heard little foot steps coming down the stairs. My little brother Gabe came running down the stairs, with his star wars pajamas on, and he was clutching a teddy bear.

"Eliza! Eliza!" He said, running to my side. He was seven years old, and had the same eyes, and skin tone as me. Except, he had thick, brown hair, that was all messy at the moment, and he wasn't skinny. He was still a little plump with baby fat. Gabe put a hand on my knee and he yawned.

"I had a bad dream.." He said sleepily. I hugged him, and pulled him onto my lap. He wrapped his arms around my neck and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay Gabe. I guess the Sandman didn't get to ya, huh?" He nodded his head, and quickly fell asleep in my arms. Alice looked at me and walked away, sitting on a rocking chair that once belonged to my grandmother.

I got up, and carried Gabe back upstairs to his room. He started to snore lightly, as I rested his head on the pillow. My hair fell down, and tickled his skin as I kissed his forehead.

"Night Gabe." I said, glancing at the clock. 5:27 am. A sigh escaped my lips as I turned around and headed for his door. I glanced back at him one more time, and when I did, I yelped from what I saw in the window behind his bed. Gabe stirred in his sleep, and I covered my mouth. Looking back at the window, I stared at the figure some more. It was a black cat, it's fur was silky, and clean. It defiantly wasn't a street cat. I cocked my head to the side, and so did the cat. I stayed there for a minute before closing his door and leaving his room.

I quickly went down stairs and picked up Alice. I cradled her in my arms and curled into a ball, and slept peacefully, thinking about the letter, and Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Muggle at Hogwarts

Author: Icecream Champagne

Rating: T

Summary: Headmater Albus Dumbledore has been debating to have a muggle child come to Hogwarts as an exchange student. With many people telling him this is a highly bad idea, he goes through with it. Who is the new child? How will everyone handle a muggle student in wizard classes? This is a big question, and all might fail, but with a few charms, they may be able to pull this off. Let's just hope Voldemort won't be visiting this semester...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or actors, or the books. It all came from the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling. I do however, own my OC.

A/N: Hey cupcakes! I really was planning on continuing anyways, because even if I did stop, it would have a horrible ending. So, I'm finishing it. And, It is possible to become a black belt by the age of 15, because it only takes two years to get to your brown, then another one or two years to get black. I just wanted to address that, but it really isn't that important.

Chapter Two

"Eliza! What in the world is this?" My mother asked me, waking me up from my peaceful slumber. I groaned and waved her off, turning over to hide my face.

"I dunno ma, what does it look like?" I mumble through the pillows. I hear her quietly scolding me, and she's fiddling with something in her hands.

"It's a letter? To Hogwarts..." My mother started to read the letter to herself, growing quieter, and quieter the more she read.

"So ma, can I go?" I ask, finally stretching my back and looking up at her. I notice that she's neither happy, nor sad. Her expression told me nothing, which made me frustrated. "Mom!" I whined, tugging on her pink night-gown a little.

"Eliza..." She started, then she stopped and it looked like she reread it. "...In England... everything provided..." She mumbled to herself. I look at her strangely, and tug on her dress a little more.

"Mother, I love you, but if you don't tell me, I may just have to scream." I said, glaring her in the eyes. She gave me a warning look to back off, and pulled away from my arm reach.

"Eliza, I don't know honey." She bit on her finger nail nervously, and looked at the envelope. "It just came here out of the blue, and they expect me just to send you off to some school in England?" I could hear the uncertainty, and the worries in her voice. I sat up, and moved to stand next to her.

"Mom," I started, putting my hand on her forearm. "It's okay. We can look it up, and you can have a meeting with the head master o make sure it's safe enough for me." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks sweetie. You must really want to go to this school, huh?" She asked, tilting her head and looking back at the letter.

The truth is, I really do want to go to this school, and I really do want to be in a weird private school where everyone may judge me. But, I don't know if I want to just leave me mom. I mean, she has a point. We have no idea where this came from, why me, ME out of everyone in the world was chosen, and if te school is even safe or not.

"Yeah mom, I really want to go." I choke out. "I mean, it'll be a big opportunity for me, and it's a private school, with everything already provided. It's like a free education for me. A _good _education."

She nodded and walked over to her laptop. I sat back down on the sofa, and watched her push the little buttons quickly and urgently. She seemed troubled, but I stayed quiet and held myself from falling to her aid, and soothing her.

My mom started to mumble to herself, as she read important parts of the letter over again. Then, she sat back and rubbed her temples. I looked at her funny and asked what's wrong. She chuckled and pointed at the screen.

"Look at it. Eliza, just _look _at it!" She said looking at the picture in disbelief. I glided over to her side and looked down at the computer screen. My jaw, literally dropped when I saw how big and fancy the school looked. It was just like a castle princesses, and princes live in! I set my hand on her shoulder and I crouched down to get a better view.

"Eliza..." My mom started. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and squealed.

"Yes mom?" I asked happily. Now I really hoped I could go to this school. I studied the picture better as she hesitated to speak. She looked at the computer screen, then at me, and back at the screen. Finally she spoke up.

"Eliza, start packing your bags, because you, are going to Hogwarts!" I jumped up and squealed. She set her laptop down and chuckled, as she made her way to the kitchen. She suddenly stopped when she saw my soggy cereal still sitting on the counter.

"What's this?" She asked, one hand to point at the cereal, and the other resting on her hip. I nervously laughed and rubbed the back of my neck, looking at anything but her. Partially to avoid her death stare, and the other reason was to keep myself from laughing.

"I decided I didn't want to be a _cereal_ killer this morning." I said giving her a half, nervous smile. She sighed and pointed at the stairs.

"Very funny, now get your stuff together. The sooner you do, the sooner I get to send you away and live happily ever after." I chuckled and kissed her cheek before walking towards the stairs.

"I love you too, mom." I said at the foot of the stairs. Gabe came running down, and he almost made me fall. "Hey, watch where you're going little dude." I said climbing up the stairs faster, eager to get my stuff together and get going.

I turned on the light to my room, and sighed as I looked down a the mess. No wonder I haven't been killed yet, my room is a life saver. But what will happen when I get to Hogwarts? Won't everyone there already know each other? How quickly will I make friends? Will I even make any friends?

I look down at my feet, and I make my way towards my closet. It's filled with legit sweaters, and cropped t-shirts, dresses, shorts, tank tops, bikinis, yeah... I have everything in this closet. I placed my hands on my hips, and stare at the closet for what seemed like hours. Then finally, I grab a neon pink suitcase, with zebra stripes on it, and plop in onto my bed. Alice stumbles into my room, and meows quietly, as I unzip the suitcase.

She brushed her fur against my ankles, and purrs softly as I start to grab some panties, and bras. Knowing that I'm forced to live there, and most likely share a room with strangers, I grab the most 'welcoming' undies I own. Which are hot pink, and laced trim from Victoria Secret, and it reads, 'I 3 BOYS' Across the butt. I sighed and tossed it into the bag, with the other embarrassing under garments that I own.

I didn't count them as embarrassing untill now. I mean, yea I changed in front of girls my whole life and didn't think twice about it. But I grew up with them, and I was in P.E. and I was forced to. But changing in front of strangers is different. They judge you. Well, at least I don't wear mixed-matched under garments. Yes, all of my undies have a matching bra to go with it. Sad.

I come across a Fin and Jake pair or undies. It reads, 'ADVENTURE TIME', across the butt, and the bra has Fin on one boob, and Jake on the other. I snicker to myself and neatly put it into my suitcase. Yep, I'm defiantly going to have to wear that one day.

After I have a decent amount of panties and bras, I move to my pajamas. This consists of big, baggy sweat pants that have cool designs and logos, cartoons, or anything cool on them, and skin-tight tank tops. I grabbed five sweat pants and put them into my suitcase. (Spongebob, domo, Adventure Time, cookie monster, and Hello Kitty) Then, I moved on and grabbed a bunch of random tank tops. By the time I finished, my suitcase was full. Alice looked down at it, then up at me. I sighed and went over to my closet to go find another one.

After a few minutes, I take out a black suitcase, slightly bigger, with neon pink polka dots on it and a big bow in the middle of the whole thing. The trim is laced with black, and it's all complete with pink glitter. I smile at my find, and place it on top of the bed, right next to the pink one. I ran through my closet, and picked out the best looking outfits I had. Which basically was just cute cropped sweaters from Forever 21, t-shirts from Hot Topic, skinny jeans (multi colored), a bunch of different types of shorts from I don't know, and two hoodies.

Alice had fallen asleep on my bed, and I quietly brought my suitcases down stairs to be put in the trunk. I smelled the welcoming scent of bacon, and eggs. Dropping my stuff a the door, I hop onto a stool and wait to be served. While waiting, I notice the same black cat sitting on the window cill in the living room. I blink and rub my eyes, thinking I'm imagining it, and when I open my eyes, the cat is gone.

My mom puts a plate filled with bacon and eggs in front of me, and it's accompanied by toast and orange juice. I take slow sips of my juice, and small bites of my bacon as I peer over the letter once more.

"If you want more information, look on my laptop." My mom said, using the plastic turner in her hands as a pointer. She gestured for me to look, and I got up, bringing my food with me.

Her computer was set onto a website, apparently all about Hogwarts. I looked down and read about its history, and all of that, then I looked at the student requirements. After skimming through half of it, something caught my attention.

_'Students are allowed to bring broomsticks, not recommended for first years.' _

I continued to read, and more weird things kept on popping up. Another one caught my attention.

_'Students may also bring one of the following: Owls, Cats, and Toads.'_

I squealed and ran jumped up from my seat, spilling my juice. I ran upstairs and picked up Alice, making her hiss and scratch me.

"You're coming to Hogwarts with me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Muggle at Hogwarts

Author: Icecream Champagne

Rating: T

Summary: Headmater Albus Dumbledore has been debating to have a muggle child come to Hogwarts as an exchange student. With many people telling him this is a highly bad idea, he goes through with it. Who is the new child? How will everyone handle a muggle student in wizard classes? This is a big question, and all might fail, but with a few charms, they may be able to pull this off. Let's just hope Voldemort won't be visiting this semester...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or actors, or the books. It all came from the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling. I do however, own my OC.

A/N:

Chapter Three

My mom ushers me out the door, with my things in her arms. The only thing I'm carrying is Alice. Even Gabe is holding some of my stuff. As I step outside, I'm greeted with a harsh light, that makes me hiss and take a step back. I bump into my mom, and Alice jumps from my arms as I reach them up to my forehead to block out the sunlight.

"Hurry up, you're going to miss the plane!" She calls, pushing me to the side of the door, so she can get by. You see, I live in Virginia, and to get to London, England, I have to fly on a plane. My mom had already put my stuff in the trunk of the car. What she was planning on doing, was letting me go on a plane, alone, then find Kings Cross Station, in London England, (which, for the record, I haven't ever been to London) alone, and expect me to get onto platform 9 3/4... 9 3/4? Ugh, oh well, 9 3/4 alone, and get on a train, alone. She must either, a) have a lot of faith in me. b) hate flying. c) not want to see me anymore, so she's letting me go all alone where I could be kidnapped and killed, or raped, or forced to play chess with an old hairy man naked.

I hopped in the car and fastened my seat belt. Alice curled up in a ball on my lap, knowing she was getting ready to go on a long ride. What she didn't know was that she'd be in a cage, locked up with other animals unsafe in a plane. Oh, poor Alice. She doesn't know anything really, she just talks to herself and listens to me talk to her. When I was little, I wanted a Cat named Alice, who would sit with me and talk to flowers. But, sadly flowers can't talk. Not in this world that is.

I helped my mom take my things out of the trunk, and put them on a trolley. Gabe had fallen asleep in the car, and she told me to pick him up as she started to take my things inside. I closed the trunk, and walked over to Gabe. He looked so cute and peaceful. I brushed some hair from his face, and placed a kiss on his forehead. Smiling at my sleeping sibling, I then looked at Alice, who was getting cozy in her cage. I bent down and locked her cage, then I scoped the area, to make sure I didn't leave anything behind before turning towards Gabe. I slipped the straps of the cage over my arm, and then I picked up Gabe. His legs straddled around my waist, and his head rested on my shoulder. His arms were tightly around my neck, and he snored softly. I giggled and kissed the side of his head.

"I love you Gabe." I said, as I closed the door to the car and walked towards the double doors to the airport. Thinking of a few hours ahead of me, when I would have to say good-bye to the ones I love.

My mom was waiting at the airport J-7, and she had my carryer, and took Alice from my arm. She pointed to where I was supposed to sit, and told me to wait for her to come back. I walked over and sat down, Gabe started to stir and I stroked his hair, and hugged him. Tears started to form in my eyes, realizing how much I'm going to miss Gabe, and my mom. At least I still have Alice. My thoughts rummaged on and on about how I'll miss my mother's cooking, and waking up to my loving brother, who would crawl into bed with me the nights he has a nightmare. I'll miss soothing him to sleep, and telling him it'll all be okay, and the Boogeyman was trying to give the little boy next door nightmares, not him. I'll miss coming home from school and before doing anything, I'll sit down and eat a meal made specially by my mom. And how she'll always criticize me on my eating habits, and how I don't have any manners. I'll miss the food fights me and Gabe have when it's spaghetti night, and then washing up the kitchen floor with tooth brushes afterwards. I'll miss it all. But, I know this is going to be right, leaving them. Because I'm starting something new for me. A big opportunity, and I know, I'll come see Gabe and my mom again soon.

My thoughts were interrupted by my mom yelling my name, which also woke Gabe up as well. He yawned and hugged my neck and looked at me. He smiled and then pinched my nose. I giggled and the kissed his cheek before getting up to meet my mom.

"Eliza, the plane boards in twenty-five minutes. Alice and your stuff are all up and ready, and everything you need for the trip is in this bag." She said, holding up my leather bag. She gave it to me and looked at Gabe. She smiled and I saw her eyes fill with tears, as she raised a hand up to her mouth. "Oh Eliza..." She murmured. I felt tears forming in my eyes too, as I set Gabe down and gave my mom a hug.

"It's okay mom. I'm not a little girl. I'm gonna miss you." She hugged me and started to sob into my shoulder. I knew she loved me, and that she was going to miss me dearly, and I couldn't help but feel the moment, and sob with her. Gabe pulled on my shirt, and looked up at me, tears filled his eyes as well.

"Oh no, Gabe there's no need to cry. I'll send you gifts, and call you. And we'll video chat too. Gabe It'll be like I'm right with you. I promise." I said kneeling down and pulling him into a hug. I steal a moment to glance at the watch on my wrist. Twelve more minutes. I hug Gabe harder, not wanting to let go. "Okay Gabe, here the plan. Right after school, get the phone and call me. Okay? I should be done with school by then, and I'll be at home waiting for you to call. And if you want to, you can video chat me after school. And we can talk. Okay?"

"And then, I can meet your boyfriend!" He said narrowing his eyes at me, and giving me a cocky smile. I laughed and let to go look at him. He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I love you sissy."

"I love you too Gabe." I said, hugging him once more, and letting a single tear fall from my cheek.

"Bye mom! Bye Gabe!" I said, slinging the bag around my arm, and walking through the big metal door leading towards the air plane. The flight attendant was very nice, and tried to take away my bag and place it above my head. I waved her off and gripped my bag, pulling it away from her. She smiled at me and nodded, but I can see the hate in her eyes. She so wants my bag. I giggled and sat down near the middle of the two rows. Three seats pre row, two rows, both against the windows. This was a very small plane. But oddly enough, crowded as hell. I was lucky enough to get a seat by myself, well I thought I'd be by myself untill a red head boy, about my age asked if this seat was taken.

"No, not at all." I said sitting towards the window, and letting him sit on the outside seat. I hooked my bag on the back of the seat in front of us. I stole a glance at the boy, who was eyeing my hair. "Hello?" I asked, trying to get him to say something.

"Oh sorry. Your hair is so..." He trailed off trying to find the right word. "...different." He cocked his head to the side and looked at my hair some more. I nodded and turned to look out the window. This new attention was a bit weird, and I kind of like it. I turn back to look at the boy who is reading. I see what looks like his two older brothers, twins might I add, and a little sister, who looks about a year or so younger than him.

"Is that your family?" I said pointing at the other red heads.

"Yeah, we came to visit our brother Bill. But, we're coming back home for school." The boy said then he extended his hand. "I'm Ron."

I nodded and took his hand, shaking it slightly. "Eliza."

"Nice name." It was then did I notice his British accent. Oh, how sexy.

"Thanks." I simply said, then I reached for my bag and took something out, anything. And it so happens to be my iPod.

"So, why are you going to London?" Ron asked, obviously not paying attention to me taking out my music.

"School." I said putting in one ear bud so I could still hear Ron.

"What school?"

"Hogwarts."

"Your going to Hogwarts too?" He asked in a hushed voice, as if he said it on the plane, he would be kicked off. I nodded my head slowly and stared at him.

"Yea so?"

"Huh, I didn't think anyone else would be going. On this plane in particular."

"Is the school that private?" I asked, leaning towards him a bit more.

"Naw, not really. There are a bunch of schools just like it I suppose."

"Oh."

Ron nodded and rested his head against the head rest.

"Ugh, bloody muggle contraptions." He mumbled, fidgeting with the head rest's position.

"What?" I asked, watching him closely. What the hell was a muggle?

"Hrm? Oh, this stupid thing won't adjust." Ron said, gesturing towards the head rest. I giggled and helped him fix it. He smiled and laid his head back, slowly closing his eyes. "Thanks." He mumbled, then looking back at me.

"No problem."

Ron seemed to take this as a good time to ask me a bunch of questions. One after the other without elaboration.

"How come your going to Hogwarts? I've never seen you there before."

"I'm a transfer student."

"What was your old school?"

"Byron High."

"Did you like it?"

"Yep."

"What is your favorite subject?"

"History."

"History?" He repeated.

"Yep."

Ron nodded and furrowed his eye brows. I put both of my ear plugs in, and leaned my forehead against the window.

_"Awooooo, Awooooooo, Awoooooo, Awoooooo  
Take me home today,  
Take me out to play,  
Take me back into that sweet sweet melody._

Singing an old song until it hurts,  
Just to find myself in a sea of words,  
I'm diving in,  
I'll hold my breath and then,  
I keep looking for something new,  
Will you pick me up?  
Can you pull me through?  
A melody, A little piece of where i come from,

Take me home today,  
Take me out to play,  
Take me back into that sweet sweet melody,  
Take me home today,  
Take me on my way,  
Take me back into that sweet sweet melody."

I sang quietly for a while, not noticing Ron was listening. He poked my shoulder, causing me to stop singing and look up at him.

"What?" I asked, wanting to go back to singing. "We've landed." He says, then, no more than a second later, the polit's voice booms through the plane, telling all the passengers we've landed in London.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Muggle at Hogwarts

Author: Icecream Champagne

Rating: T

Summary: Headmater Albus Dumbledore has been debating to have a muggle child come to Hogwarts as an exchange student. With many people telling him this is a highly bad idea, he goes through with it. Who is the new child? How will everyone handle a muggle student in wizard classes? This is a big question, and all might fail, but with a few charms, they may be able to pull this off. Let's just hope Voldemort won't be visiting this semester...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or actors, or the books. It all came from the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling. I do however, own my OC.

Chapter Four

What a surprise. Ron smiled then got up. Apparently we'd been the last two on the plane. How that happened? I have no clue. But Ron was at the door, about to leave me. I hoped up from my seat and followed him. Making sure I hadn't left anything on the plane. My iPod was playing 'I write sins not tragedies' by Panic on the disco. I lip sync to the song, and making little punk rock motions. Ron gives me a funny look before laughing and getting off the plane. I snicker and give him a half smile before following him of the plane.

My hair was a bit messy compared to the pampered people around me. I stick close to Ron, but he just laughs. Ginny, his sister, smiles and steers me towards the luggage. Mental note: thank Ginny later. I first find the polka dotted luggage, then I find the other one close behind.

"So, are you guys going straight to Hogwarts?" I asked Ginny. She smiled and nodded, still looking for her luggage. I had discovered that the twins were Fred and George. They seemed nice, oh wait, they were a year ahead of me. Shit.

"You can come along if you want." Ron pipped up. I nodded in reply and waited by his side., and soon enough we were making our way towards Kings Cross Station. The ride there was long, but I got the best view. I saw so many historical buildings, that I couldn't even remember the names of. Would've been nice to pay attention to History once in a while.

We arrived shortly after a nap I took in their car. I didn't bother to take note on their parents who had been waiting for them at the station.

"Who's this lovely lady?" their mother asked Ron. She was a plump lady who had the same curly hair as her children. Their father was not as plump, and was growing a bald spot. I snickered at them and introduced myself. Ron did most of the talking as if I were deaf. I rolled my eyes and started to look for platform 9 and 3/4. laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Oh no dearie, haven't you been to Hogwarts before?" I shook my head. "Oh, we'll its quite simple. You run right through the wall, between platforms 9 and 10. It's easy."

"Wait what?" I asked and looked at her in disbelief. She smiled and gestures towards Fred and George, who were in position to run. They looked at each other and snickered before running right through the wall and disappearing. I gasped and put a hand to my mouth. must have thought I was nervous, because she took my hand, and Ginny's hand as well, and ran right through the wall. I shrieked ready to feel pain, but I didn't. I went right through the wall. I started to hyperventilate, and clutched my chest. My pink hair was extremely messy now, ad now a bit frizzy. Ron came running through after, and I held my stuff tightly. I looked around and what I saw took my breath away. There were witches and wizards all around me.

I took in a deep breath, and asked why we were in a platform with witches and wizards.

"Are you mad? Hogwarts is for witchcraft and wizardry!" He exclaimed.

"What? Why are we here?"

"Eliza, we're wizards." He said cautiously.

"But... I'm not a wizard."

"Then why the bloody hell are you going to Hogwarts?"

I took out my papers and showed him. He scrunched up his forehead, and furrowed his eye brows. He studied the letter then showed . She took it gingerly, then gasped. They exchanged confused and cautious glances, then looked ate. I gulped and smiled nervously.

"Surprise!" I said in a small voice.

"Oh dear... What was Albus thinking?" She murmured.

"I don't know..." said. He looked at me then the train blew its whistle.

I looked at him, waiting to see what he would say.

"Listen," He started, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Pretend your a witch until you get to Hogwarts. Don't say anything about wizardry or witchcraft, Dumbledore will announce it to the other students. It's best if you leave it to him."

I nodded and bid him good-bye. Then I looked around, and found I had a stalker. I snickered and flashed him a smile. He scoffed, but I saw a blush form on his cheeks. I couldn't help but giggle and board the train. I sneak a look at him, and see he's starring again. He has pale skin, like me. But, his hair, his hair is bleach blonde, and from where I am it looks rather silky. The only thing that pops into my head right now was: do I smell good? Oh, and damn he's sexy. His hair a parted down the center, and he has a snake crest on a folded robe in his arms. I look down at myself and see I'm really under dressed compared to these guys. They look as if they've been in private school their whole life! Let me take that back, they probably did.

The stalker boy had disappeared and made his way on the train. I must have been late, because when I actually got on the train, all the seats were taken. I sighed and tugged my stuff along, looking for a spare seat. Many people I saw gave me a funny look, some people chuckled, snickered, pointed, or did something else quite rude when the saw my hair. I was a pink joke walking around the train looking lost as hell. Yep. Not only do I not fit in because I'm not a witch, but I'm also the school freak show. And we haven't even arrived at the school yet!

I walk along the narrow hall between the seats, and find an empty booth. That is, until my stalker takes it. He slides in with two other boys. One is a bit taller than my stalker, and he's thin. Like, really thin. The other is a bit pudgy, but he's still not considered fat or anything. I mean, yea he's not the thinnest guy here, but still. Apparently I had been staring, because my stalker gives me an impatient look. I smile nervously, and I tug at the collar of my shirt.

"Hey, can I sit here with you guys?"

My stalker looks at me from head to toe and I see a small smile pull at his lips. I put a hand on my hip and raise an eye brow at him.

"Done looking at me now?" I ask impatiently.

"What are you asking about?" He asked, followed by a scoff. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And this is Crabbe, and Goyle."

I nod my head to each of them in respect. "I'm Eliza, Woods." I said mimicking Draco's attitude.

He nods to me and decided to sit down next to him. Since Crabbe and Goyle sat across from him. He gives me a glare, but when I smile at him and make myself comfortable, his glare disappears. It's replaced with a friendly smile, that sends a jolt of excitement flow through my body. I can feel my arms get goosebumps, and I hardly notice we'd been staring at each other. I cough awkwardly and look away from him. I play with the hem on my shirt, and hum to a song. James Blunt, you're beautiful.

"So, how come I haven't ever seen you at Hogwarts before? Your first year?"

"Well, yea. I came from a different school, but I moved, and now I'm going to Hogwarts. It'll be my 5th year."

Apparently I had said something that pleased him, because he smiled warmly at me.

"This is my 5th year as well. What house do you plan to be in?"

"Haven't checked the houses yet."

"There's Slytherin, my house, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw."

I take a moment to decided.

"I dunno."

Draco laughed at me and turned his body towards me a little.

"This year will be quite interesting. I can tell." I smiled and nodded. Oh he has no idea how interesting this year will be. Can't wait for him to freak out when I'm a so called, 'muggle'.

"Hey, what are you?" He asked suddenly.

"What?"

"What are you, mud blood, pure blood...?"

"Oh that, I'm pure blood." I said without hesitation. He smiled again, or rather his smile grew. Fuck, why the hell am I still talking? The answers seem to just come to me. Then I notice a loud scratching noise. I look down and see Alice scratching her cage. I giggle and take her out of her cage. Draco eyed me and then Alice.

"What? Never seen a cat before?"

"It's not that." He scoffed. "It's just, that cat, it's eyes. They're violet."

I look down at Alice, and for the first time notice that her eyes are violet. I tilted my head and she did the same. When I sat up straight, she copied me. I smiled and stroked her fur. She purred and laid on my lap.

"Heh, yea. I never really took note of that. I think it's new."

Draco nodded. "Well, that's some magical cat you got there."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you joking? She copies you every move, and she understands you perfectly. Not all cats do that."

I look at him and shook my head.

"Nah, she can't. I mean, she's my cat. Nothing about her is magical."

Then Alice purred and rubbed her head against my thigh. I smiled down at her, then at Draco. He shrugged and turned to look out the window.

"What's the matter?" I asked, moving closer to him. He turned to me and I saw his cheeks tinted pink. "Whacha blushing about?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

"Nothing!" He replied a bit too quickly for my taste. I grinned broadly at him and sat a bit closer. I sunk into the chair and put Alice back. She curled into a ball and fell asleep. Sleep. That seems like a good idea.

"Do you mind if I take a nap?" I ask him.

"Sure why not." he replies with almost no emotion at all. I curl up and rest my head against the seat. I was so small. I was able to fit without touching Draco. But while I rested, I felt a pair of eyes watching me. His eyes. And I couldn't help by smile.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up suddenly with someone shaking my shoulder. I groan and roll over, which obviously was a bad idea. I fell off the seat and landed on my back.

"Ow! Ohmigod that hurt!" I groaned out. I guess I wasn't paying attention because Draco was at my side, inches away from my face. I blush instantly as he starts asking a series of questions. I give him a confused look, which make him chuckle.

"Are you okay Eliza?" He asks, his eyes scanning my body. This makes me self cautious, and I sit up slowly running the back on my head on my lower back. I smile at him and nod, but I wince when I try and get up. "Here, let me help you." I hesitate, and lean away a little**.**

"You're being awfully generous..." I murmured out, but he just laughs. I gave him a confused look and try to sit up. Obviously sitting here with some hottie leaning over me isn't such a good idea. But, sadly attempting to get up just makes it worse. For my head, apparently has a bump on it and my back is killing me. I wince and gently lay back down. I laugh nervously to Draco, and give him a crooked smile.

"Heh, I think I'm just gonna lay here for a while..." He laughs and shakes his head.

"I have a charm, here, turn over for me." I hesitate and shake my head, sending waves of pain down my neck and back. He gives me a frustrated look. "Fine, sit there and be in pain." He starts to get up, when I grab his wrist.

"Okay, okay. Preform your charm. But if I turn out deformed. I'm gonna tell on you." I said furrowing my eye brows and wrinkling my nose. He just laughs, and looks at me expectingly. I remember he ordered me to turn over. I once again hesitate, but I reluctantly turn over. I wince at the pain, and bite down on my tongue. Probably causing it to bleed. My head gives me a horrible headache as I turn over, and my eyes shut tightly, trying to ignore the pain. Finally, I'm laying flat on my stomach. This feels a little better, but I still feel utterly embarrassed.

"Thank you.." He mumbles softly. I can feel the heat rise on my cheeks, but I dare not turn to look at him. This is already embarrassing enough. He doesn't touch me at all- thank god -but he does preform a spell. I was too busy thinking bout how awkward this was to hear the spell. But no more than minutes later after him performing it, I feel 10x better. I start to sit up, and I hear Crabbe and Goyle snicker behind me. I shoot them a warning glare, and they shut up immediately. Draco gives me an approving nod, and holds out his hand.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"Do you need any help getting up?" He asked, putting on what looks to be one of his best smiles. I couldn't help but blush. I mean, damn he's so cute right now! I nod a little and take his outstretched hand. He smiles and puts his other hand on my back. I suddenly feel self conscious, and look up at him, my blush escalating. He snickers and removes his hand, now just using one hand to help me up. I mustn't have been very heavy, for he easily lifted me off the floor to where I was standing.

"Thanks." I mumbled, then sit back down on the seat. He nods his head and states at me for a moment. I become uneasy, and I turn away, sweating under his eyes. I catch a glimpse of him, and I see he was blushing, and he turned away. I snicker, and started to fish tail braid my long pink hair. He looks at me funny, then sits closer.

"What kind of braid is that?" He asked pointing to my hair.

"It's a fish tail braid."

"How does it look like a fish tail?"

"See the middle, and how the others kinda just lock in like a spine? Well, it's supposed to look like the rib cage of a fish. Or at least that's what this raid reminded me of."

He nods and continues to watch me. I hum quietly, and ignore the fact that he's acting like a complete stalker. Once my hair was finished, he sits even closer and touched my hair.

"It's pretty. Quite unique."

"No ones done this at Hogwarts?" I ask in doubt.

"Not that I've noticed."

"Oh..." I simply say, then I lean my head on the glass window, that encloses the seats from the hall. I was slightly disturbed by the sound of an old woman coming, saying,

"Trolley! Anything off the Trolley dear?" She asked sweetly to Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and me. I shake my head, but Crabbe and Goyle hop up immediately, and they start to get things off the trolley. I look at them, and question one thing. The money. It was all just strange little coins. I watch and soon become hungry. I quickly grabbed my bag, and impatiently Draco thought I was looking for money.

"If you don't have any money, I can buy you something." He suggests.

"What? No your not my boyfriend." Not yet. Not yet he's not. But he could be. One day.

I offended him, because he turned away from me, hiding a deep blush. I giggle and continue to search through my bag. Finally I pull out a Nutella sandwich, neatly placed in a plastic bag. I quickly pulled it out and start to eat it immediately. Draco let out a breathy laugh, and shook his head.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to my sandwich.

"A sandwich you idiot. Haven't you seen one before?" I asked, then take a huge bite.

"I know that part. What's in it?"

"Chocolate..." I mumbled through a mouthful.

"Huh, interesting." He chuckles out. I quickly finish my Nutella sandwich, and I wipe my mouth.

"That was good."

"Uh, you missed a spot." He said, pointing to the corner of his mouth. I quickly wipe that corner on my mouth, and smile at him.

"Better?"

"Better." He said smiling. I nod, then I notice how dark it is outside. I get up and squeeze myself between Draco and the window. I stare out the widow in awe. I love the night time. Draco scoffed and peered over my shoulder, now a little too close to my face.

"What's so cool about the night time?"

"It's magical..." I murmured watching fireflies glow like pixies.

"There's nothing about it. It's dark, and cold."

"You're dark and cold!" I say back to his face. I didn't mean to I swear, but our noses were literally touching. I blush immediately, and look away, but he's still just a close. Butterfly's are now in my stomach, and I can't help but smile. He's even cuter up close. Really close. And he has the most enchanting eyes, and his lips. They looked so soft...

Snap out of it. He's a freaken wizard. What am I? A so called, 'muggle'. We could never be together. And, I bet once he found out I'm not really a witch he'd hate my guts. Pulling romantic stunts like this.

Draco blushed, and looked away, fiddling with his thumbs. I was about to say something when Crabbe interrupted me.

"We should me gettin' our cloaks on now." He said, with a heavy British accent. Draco simply nodded, and grabbed his folded cloak and headed out of the booth. Crabbe an Goyle follow him, and I'm left alone. I take this as a chance to recollect myself, then I notice that I don't have any sort of uniform. I take out my form telling me everything and I call up Dumbledore.

"Hello, this is Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Yea, hey, can I speak to Dumbledore? It's an urgent matter."

"And who might this be?" the voice asked, and I recognized it as a woman's voice.

"Eliza Woods."

"Yes, you're being transmitted to Dumbledore."

Then a pause.

"Hello?" a musky old man's voice pulled through my iPhone.

"Dumbledore?"

"This is he."

"You have some serious explaining to do mister. It's Eliza, Eliza Woods. The exchange student. Yea, well I don't know why the hell I'm going to a school for witches and wizards, when the only magic I can do is a lame card trick!"

"Please calm down . I understand the situation at hand, and I have a very nice thought out plan. Uh, have you made friends with any one?"

"Yes. Ron Weasly, er, the Weasly's, Draco Malfoy-"

"oh dear..."

"What?" I asked a bit worried.

"It's nothing, nothing at all. And, do any of them know you're a... A um..."

"A muggle? Only Arthur and Molly Weasly."

"Hm... I see..." He murmured. "But, all is well in the end. I have your cloak here , and all your supplies."

"Um, but I'm not a witch.."

"No, you are not. But, my plan is to experiment with muggles, and see how they can live an adapt to out life."

"That's... Never mind. So, are you going to tell anyone about me being a muggle? What about when they try and preform spells, wouldn't I not be able to preform them?"

"True, you won't, but, I'll have an excuse for you."

"For the whole year?" I asked in doubt.

"It is possible. All the professors know about it, they have to. The students don't however. That is what I'm worried about."

"Heh, yea, I had hurt my back on the train, and Draco preformed some healing spell.**"**

"Did it work?" he asked, with a hint of excitement in his words.

"Mhm, my back feels amazing now."

"Hm, interesting."

"What?"

"Nothing, uh, just a thought." He assured me.

Draco and the other boys came back in and Draco eyed my phone.

"Gotta go Big D. Bye." I whispered then hung up. I smiled nervously at them, and put my phone away. Draco sat down next to me without a word, and Crabbe and Goyle sat across. I had taken over the view of the window, and Draco was leering over sometimes to get a glance. I leaned back to let him look, and he smiled because of it.

I thought more about what Dumbledore said. What if they can never find out I'm a muggle? What will that mean? Will they l hate me? Ah, who am I kidding, they probably would.

"Hey Draco?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about muggles? Just out of curiosity."

He scoffed and looked at me. "Muggles are dirty creatures that don't have the right sense of mind. They're all stupid, and self conceded."

"Oh really?" I said, slightly offended.

"Yes really. You learn as a pure blood, that muggles are disgusting beings." this time I scoffed.

"Draco they just don't have magic who are you to rule yourself above them?"

"What? Are you mad? We will always be higher than them."

I rolled my eyes and sat back, burying my face in the seat. Draco was as far from me as the seat allowed him to be. I curled up in a ball, and started to fall asleep again. I finally heard Crabbe and Goyle talk for the first time without me and Draco talking. I listened quietly, as Draco chimed in. They must have thought I was asleep or something, for their voices were low, and hard to hear.

"...that way you guys could hang out." Whispered Goyle.

"Why the bloody hell would I want to hang out with her?" Draco said, I'm guessing he was referring to me.

"You like her, admit it." Crabbe.

"I do not. She's nothing to me. Hell, she could end up going to the Yule ball with Potter, and she could be a perfect, and head of house Gryffindor... I'd never know."

"But you want her to be Slytherin. You want her to go to the Yule ball with you, don't you?" I couldn't tell who said that, they were speaking too low.

"I barely know her. Yes, I want her to be a Slytherin, but maybe if I got to know her a little better..." His voice got lower, and I couldn't hear him**.**

"...it's okay...She'll go with..." I now only heard bits and parts of their conversation. I turned over, keeping my eyes shut. But in doing so they stop talking completely. I start to open my eyes slowly, and see all three are looking at me. I sit up immediately and give them an embarrassed look.

"W-What?" I asked now sitting up and taking my hair out of the braid. Draco shakes his head softly and looks away. I pull my hair over to one side, and I start running my fingers through it, to get all the tangles out. "What time is it?" I mumble, still focussed on my hair.

"It's... 7:42." Draco said checking his watch. I groan and hold my belly. It's roaring, begging me to feed it. Draco looks at me and sits next to me. "Hungry?"

"Very..." I groan out. Draco chuckled and takes something out. It's looks like chocolate of some sort.

"Here. It's enchanted, so it'll jump around before you take a bite." He hands me a chocolate frog, and I take it gingerly. It's in a blue and gold case, with 'Chocolate Frog' labeled on the front in fancy script. I smile curiously, and open it slowly. Just as I do, the frog jumps out of the box, and lands on my lap. I croaks for a minute, ten just stays there.

"Whoa." I say in awe. I look at it, then back at the box. Inside there's a picture of an old man with a long beard. Under him are the words, 'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE' I stare at it for a minute, and look up at Draco. "So this is the famous Dumbledore."

"Yes, but he's not a rare card. I have about 10 of him." He said then caught the frog. Draco broke off the leg, and ate it quietly. I looked at him and raised an eye brow.

"Um, is it good?" He brakes off another leg and hands it to me.

"Find out yourself."

I gingerly take the chocolate leg, and I hold It up to my lips. Draco watches me expectingly, and I take a small bite off the bottom. I shrug and eat the rest of it without complaint.

"It's good." I said nodding. Draco nodded as well, and broke off another leg for me. I ate it then we soon finished the chocolate frog. I locked my lips and looked around. "Have anything else?" he laughs at me and goes over to his things. He pulls out a small box and some juice.

"Bertie Bott's every flavored beans. This will settle you." He says, then hands me the box and some juice. The label on the juice read: 'PUMPKIN JUICE'. I sip it and smile. It's pretty good I must say. Then I look at the box of beans. Jelly beans, might I add. But, they have the strangest favors ever. Ear wax, vomit, grass, rotten egg, dirt and so on. But, they do have some good flavors as well. Cherry, green apple, pineapple, grape, orange, cotton candy, lemon, banana, coke and so on. I take one that's yellow, hoping its banana. Draco looks at me with his own box in hand, and he holds up a yellow one to his mouth as well.

"Ready?" He asks. I smile, glad that he's going to try it with me. No doubt he's had them before. I nod to him in response of his question, and hold it up to my lips as well.

"On the count of three." I say.

"One..." Draco said.

"Two..." I say next. We both look at each other then I gulp.

"Three." we say in unison. And at the same time we pop it into our mouths. I chewed it slowly, then I smile. Banana. But Draco, oh did he look funny. He had a disgusted look on his face, but he chewed it reluctantly.

"What did you get?" I giggle out.

"Ugh, rotten egg." He mutters. I burst out laughing and I pop a red and orange looking one on my mouth. I chew it without complaint, then the flavor hits me. My face freezes up, and I stare at Draco with my jaw dropped. He's drinking his pumpkin juice, watching me stare.

"What flavor?" He asks, his breath smelled like rotten egg.

"Phomit." I say, with my mouth still open.

"Vomit?" He cracks up and hands me the pumpkin juice. "Chew before swallowing, but you can't spit it out."

I nod, and chew it quickly, the flavor evaporating on my tongue. Once it's basically mush, I chug down my pumpkin juice, hoping to drain the nasty flavor.

"Ugh that was disgusting! I need something to cleanse my pallet." I mutter. He laughs a picks up a green one.

"Here try this. It's either green apple or grass, and grass isn't do bad."

"Okay..." I take it and pop it into my mouth. I still have a disgusted look on my face, but I sigh and smile. "Green apple..." I say dreamily. He chuckles and sits back, outing a green one in his mouth.

"Yep, I got green apple too." I smile at him and look at the rest of the beans.

"You're right, I'm not very hungry anymore..." I said, followed by an awkward laugh. He laughed as well and leaned closer to me.

"Heh, told you." He said looking at me with a smug look on his face. I blushed a little then leaned in a little too, barley noticeable.

"Mhm, I know." I said back, then I move away from him, and sit back. I laugh quietly to myself, then the train stops at a jerk. I end up leaning forward slightly, and I look out the window. My eyes lot up with excitement, but also fear, and I'm becoming nervous. Draco sits right next to me, and looks out the window. Then he looks at me with a smile. He stares at me for a second before he speaks up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts.


End file.
